Nothings the same
by totem
Summary: The sisters lives change, their mother dies and they lose the manor to Victor so they have to leave SF...but where will they end up! And will they escape their destiney? See how the sisters cope


**Nothings the same - introduction  
**

"It's the last of them" Andy spoke as he slammed the boot of the SUV jeep shut and turned to his girlfriend, "Leo will pick the rest up in the pick up truck" he explained. With a nod of her head she sighed, turning around she looked up at the manor she'd grown up in.

"I can't believe it's come to this" She sighed; "The manor…it's all gone" Andy moved slowly towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder he pulled her into his chest. She complied; the two stood in silence as she ran threw the entire child hood memories.

"We had some good times in that place" Phoebe spoke as she walked up the street her hands pushed deep into her pockets.

"Where did you head off to?" Prue asked looking across to her sister.

"Had to take a walk…clear my head, fix some stuff out" she explained, Prue nodded her head. She understood just what they were all giving up, she understood to well what they were losing. There memories, their childhoods all in this one manor. "I can't believe it's over"

"It's his house… Victor kicked his girls out" Prue shot, She shook her head "Hell, mom dies and he evicts us. What a great father huh?" Phoebe didn't respond, she placed her head against the street lamp outside of the manor looking up. Prue stood from Andy's hold. "Every one ready?" she asked not able to do this emotional crap now. She needed all the strength she had.

"They're still in there" Phoebe explained.

"Can you go get them…I can't go back in there" The oldest offered weakly.

Phoebe just nodded her head, "Won't be long…" She mumbled as she ascended the steps for what may have been the last time. Pushing open the old door which creaked and buckled she stepped into the now gutted house bar the odd table, sofa or TV which Leo was picking up later. Things looked so different, not the family home they'd grown up in. She wanted to just cry – hell they'd all done that over the weeks that had lead up to this.

"Hey sis" Phoebe looked over to see where the voice had come from; Piper was sat on the stairs doing the same as Phoebe – remembering.

"Hi Piper…you ready to go?" Phoebe asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked away, after a few moments of silence she spoke, "Remember…when I'd walk in here… you'd be cooking with mom, Paige would be arguing with Prue and things were great."

"Yeah well- things change"

"You're telling me?" Phoebe sighed, "TO much has"

"I know" Piper sighed, then forced herself to her feet. "Leo will pick the rest up I take it?"

"What I hared" Phoebe nodded, "Prue's ready to leave... is Paige?"

"She's in her room" Piper explained, "Just give her a few minuets…she needs it"

Phoebe nodded her head, and then took Piper's sports bag from the floor, "I got it" She explained, "You riding up with me?" She asked.

"Something tells me our little sister needs you right now… I'll jump in with Prue and Andy"

Phoebe just nodded; she wrapped her arm around her older sisters waist. "This is it then"

"Yeah…this is it" The two took one last look around, "Think we should burn it?" Piper asked.

"Yeah…maybe" Phoebe smirked, "I can't believe he won the court case"

"Me neither…nothing we can do now though huh?"

"No! Nothing" Phoebe shook her head, "Come on…lets get the hell out this place" The two just walked slowly to the front door and Phoebe pulled it open. Piper stepped out and started of down the steps a tear rolling softly to the floor she couldn't even look back. Phoebe pulled the door to and then stood there for a moment. She brought the hand to her mouth and kissed her finger tips before pushing then onto the wooden door. She nodded; satisfied that she had given the manor the goodbye it had needed then she turned and left. Following behind Piper she walked to the footpath, where she looked into the jeep.

Andy was in the driver's seat. "We all set?" He asked

"Just Paige" Phoebe explained as Piper opened the back door and slid in. Andy nodded his head. And looked up at the manor – he had practically lived there growing up. It felt wired.

As Piper slammed the door she looked to where Prue had her head rested on the window the other side of the jeep, her back to them all. Reaching over she rested her palm on her sisters shoulder –"You okay sis?" She got no response, "Not your fault…you did all you could…we all did. Don't do this to yourself." Prue couldn't respond, more tears slowly felt as she felt like a total failure.

It was then that a car pulled up behind the jeep, Phoebe looked over and couldn't help but feel ten times worse as she saw who was getting from the car. "Hey you" She smiled.

"Hey…still going then?" HE asked sadly.

"Yeah…"

He shook his head, he was about to say something else but as he opened his mouth the door to the manor opened and Paige walked out. A huge bag over her shoulder and a grimace on her face. Phoebe sighed, she looked to the guy, "I'll give you some space…don't forget to call" She smiled softly as she moved forward and hugged him. Then turned and walked over to her car where she threw Piper's bag into the back seat then lent against it and watched the scene play out.

Paige walked down the steps; all she could do was look at the guy at the bottom. They all felt bad for her… she wanted to cry right into his arms but knew she couldn't. She walked over to where he was stood in front of his car and dropped her bag looking up into his eyes.

"You know goodbyes really suck…"

"You're telling me." He smiled sadly; he took her hands in his. "I love you"

She nodded, leaning against his car she looked up into his blue eyes. "I love you too"

He'd never know how much he meant to her, he could never know. What she felt, she just couldn't do enough to show him. "I don't know what I'll do without you" She explained. It was true, she had no idea.

He lent forward, softly their lips met. It was like someone ripping out her heart knowing he wasn't going to be hers anymore. She pushed him away not letting the kiss deepen.

She shook her head – "I can't…not when I'm going" she explained, looking away to the floor.

He nodded his head, sadly, "I don't want you to leave you. You know that right?"

Moving her hand she cupped his face, "I know…I have to do this though." She explained.

"I wish you could stay with me" He sighed, running a hand down her check, softly.

She nodded her head, "Me to"

"What's stopping you?" He asked.

She looked to the house behind her, "My sisters" She explained softly.

"What's new?" He asked with a knowing smile. He ran his hand over her red hair moving it from her face, "You're a special woman Paige…you'll always be mine"

"Always?" She asked

"Always!" He nodded, he moved forward again into a kiss… one that Paige couldn't stop this time she wanted him too much. She fell into an intense kiss. It was one of them ones that stole her breath away. It made her heart beat a hundred times faster and her mind race.

When he pulled back, all she could say was a simple word. One she didn't want to leave her lips but knew that it had to. "Go"

He smiled, sadly but with so much love. He pushed into her hand his gold ring, "I love you - I'll call" he had tears welling up in his eyes, "I'll miss you" she held the ring tight in her hand.

"You too babe" She explained, "You to" even though it tore her heart in two she walked back slowly lifting her bag from the floor she took on last look at him before walking to phoebe's car.

Phoebe wanted to cry for her sisters pain and it made her hate victor even more. She took Paige's bag and threw it in on top of Piper's. "You ready honey?"

Paige didn't say a word, she look at the manor and then turned and looked at the guy stood there, she nodded her head and then turned getting in the car. Phoebe followed the door slamming. The guy lent back taking a seat on the bonnet watching at the two cars started up and began to leave. The jeep pulled of first then Phoebe's car reversed and followed. He sat watching as they disappeared down the road.

Sat in the car, watching the familiar streets start to fade Paige let the tears fall. She was losing not only her home, her life but her love. Rolling down the window she reached into her jean pocket and took from it the key, the key to the manor. She looked at it for a few seconds then threw it from the window…watching in the mirror as it bounced along the road behind them. It was over…

They had no idea what was ahead of them but…

They knew nothing would be the same.

**TBC **


End file.
